It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,326 and 3,543,619 to use hot air to remove flash from molded plastic products. Although the use of hot air is effective, the teachings of both prior art patents include accessory apparatus to prevent the product from being distorted, deformed or otherwise adversely affected by the hot air during the deflashing operation.
It is also known from the prior art to use particulate material directed forcefully against molded plastic products to remove flash. While the use of such material is also effective, it has been found that some of the material remains in the treated product, even after being air cleaned, which interferes with the use thereof.
It is now proposed to use water directed forcefully against molded plastic products to remove flash therefrom to avoid the problems noted above.